This invention relates to an assembly and method for delivering and deploying an inflation expandable stent, particularly within a lumen of a body vessel. More specifically, this invention relates to stent securement devices most notably positioned between the balloon and the inner shaft of the catheter.
Stents and stent delivery assemblies are utilized in a number of medical procedures and situations, and as such their structure and function are well-known. A stent is a general cylindrical prosthesis introduced via a catheter into a lumen of a body vessel in a configuration having a generally reduced diameter and then expanded to the diameter of the vessel. In its expanded configuration, the stent supports and reinforces the vessel walls while maintaining the vessel in an open, unobstructed condition.
Both self-expanding and inflation expandable stents are well-known and widely available. Self-expanding stents must be maintained under positive external pressure in order to maintain their reduced diameter configuration during delivery of the stent to its deployment site. Inflation expandable stents (also known as balloon expandable stents) are crimped to their reduced diameter about the delivery catheter, positioned at the deployment site, and then expanded to the vessel by diameter by fluid inflation of the balloon positioned between the stent and the delivery catheter. The present invention is particularly concerned with enhanced stent securement and safer stent loading in the delivery and deployment of balloon expandable stents.
In angioplasty procedure, there may be restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical bi-pass procedure, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To prevent restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, i.e. a stent, inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter as by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,377 to Burton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,548 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,399 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,426 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,664 to Pinchuck; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,090 to Martinez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al.; and European Patent Application No. 707837A1 to Scheiban, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. A stent particularly preferred for use with this invention is described in PCT Application No. 96/03092-A1, published 8 Feb. 1996, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In advancing a balloon expandable stent through a body vessel to the deployment site, there are a number of important considerations. The stent must be able to securely maintain its axial position on the delivery catheter. The stent, particularly its distal and proximal ends, are sometimes protected to prevent distortion of the stent, and minimize trauma to the vessel walls. Balloon expandable stent delivery and deployment assemblies are known which utilize restraining means that overlay the stent during delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin et al., relates to a balloon expandable stent delivery system in which a sleeve overlaps the distal or proximal margin (or both) of the stent during delivery. During inflation of the stent at the deployment site, the stent margins are freed of the protective sleeve(s) and the sleeves then collapse toward the delivery catheter for removal. A number of balloon expandable stent delivery and deployment assemblies do not use overlaying restraining members, such as the Savin sleeves, to position the stent for delivery. European Patent Application No. EP 055 3960A1 to Lau et al., uses an elastic sheath interspaced between the balloon and the stent. The sheath is said to act as a barrier to protect the balloon from the stent, allow uniform stent expansion, decrease balloon deflation time, prevent undesirable balloon flattening upon deflation and provide a friction substrate for the stent. The Lau sheath can be positioned on the inside or outside of the balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,495 to Osborne, similarly uses an elastic sleeve or sheath surrounding and in contact with the balloon for controlling the balloon radial expansion. In addition, Osborne is said to use restraining bands or a pair of balloons to achieve controllable stent expansion characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar, relates to stent delivery and deployment assembly which uses a retaining sheath positioned about opposite ends of the compressed state. The retaining sheaths of Solar are adapted to tear under pressure as the stent is radially expanded, thus releasing the stent for engagement with the sheaths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al. describes a stent introducer system which uses one or two flexible end caps and annular socket surrounding the balloon to position the stent during introduction to the deployment site. The content of all of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
In positioning a balloon expandable stent on the delivery catheter over the fluid expandable balloon, the stent must be smoothly and evenly crimped to closely conform to the overall profile of the catheter and the unexpanded balloon. It has been noted that, due to physical properties of the material used in manufacturing the stent (typically a shaped memory metal, such as stainless steel or Nitinol(trademark)) there is a certain amount of xe2x80x9crecoilxe2x80x9d of the stent despite the most careful and firm crimping. That is the stent evidences a tendency to slightly open up from the fully crimped position and once the crimping force has been released. For example, in the typical stent delivery and deployment assembly, if the stent has been fully crimped to a diameter of approximately 0.0035xe2x80x3, the stent has been observed to open up or recoil to approximately 0.0037xe2x80x3. This phenomenon has been characterized as xe2x80x9crecoil crimpingxe2x80x9d. Due to recoil crimping to this slightly enlarged diameter, it can be understood that the stent tends to evidence a certain amount of looseness from its desired close adherence to the overall profile of the underlying catheter and balloon. That is, the stent tends to have a perceptible relatively slack fit in its mounted and crimped position. During delivery, the stent can thus tend to slip and dislocate from its desired position on the catheter or even become separate from the catheter, requiring further intervention by the physician.
According to the present invention, a securement device is secured over the inner catheter beneath the balloon to compensate for the undesired looseness or slack that due to recoil crimping and to aid in securing the stent to the balloon, as well as protecting the balloon material from being sandwiched between the stent and any metal or protruding item which may be mounted on the inner shaft/guide wire lumen, for delivery of the stent. The securement devices secure the stent during tracking and delivery and provide a good friction fit to the stent and insure good contact between the stent and underlying balloon and catheter, instead of merely crimping the stent onto the balloon and the underlying catheter and relying on the bulk of the flaccid balloon to hold the stent on.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.56(a) exists.
This invention concerns a catheter apparatus suitable for performing angioplasty and for delivery of stents to body cavities. In general, stents are prosthetic devices which can be positioned within a body cavity, for example, a blood vessel or in some other difficultly accessible place of the body of a living human or animal. The stent prosthesis is formed of a generally tubular body, the diameter of which can be decreased or increased. Stents are particularly useful for permanently widening a vessel which is either in a narrowed state, or internally supporting a vessel damaged by an aneurysm. Such stents are typically introduced into the body cavity by use of a catheter. The catheter is usually of the balloon catheter type in which the balloon is utilized to expand the stent, which is positioned over the balloon for delivery, to place it in a selected location in the body cavity. The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for releasably attaching and securing the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof, specifically having a securement device within the balloon. The below identified embodiments all disclose improved means for securing the stent to the catheter during the delivery procedure.
In certain embodiments the stent is held in place on the catheter by means of an enlarged mounting body carried within the balloon by the catheter shaft to which the stent and balloon are fitted. The stent is fitted over the balloon, as by crimping. According to the invention in some embodiments, the enlarged body is axially movable on the inner shaft of the catheter so that it can be retracted from the stent mounting area to provide a small profile for performing angioplasty. The catheter can then be withdrawn; the enlarged body can be moved into the stent mounting area; the stent can be mounted and the catheter can be re-inserted to implant the stent. In other embodiments, the enlarged body can be arranged to be reducible and enlargeable in size rather than being movable. Alternatively, the movable mounting body may be carried outside the balloon. A catheter of this type makes possible a method in which, before stent loading with the associated mounting body arranged to provide reduced diameter in the balloon region, the catheter may be used to dilate a lesion or the like. The catheter may be withdrawn and the mounting body may then be selectively manipulated to provide an enlarged diameter in the stent mounting region and a stent may be loaded onto the catheter. The catheter may be re-inserted to implant the stent. The catheter may be withdrawn or left in situ and the mounting body may be manipulated to provide reduced diameter again and the catheter may be used for any post-dilation desired. Also, the catheter may be used multiple times in the procedure for dilation and stent implantation.
Another embodiment of the present invention is also an assembly for delivery and deployment of an inflation expandable stent within a vessel. The assembly comprises a catheter, an expandable tube component mounted on the catheter, an expandable balloon mounted on the catheter and encompassing the tube component, and a stent mounted on the balloon. The catheter has proximal and distal ends. The stent is inflation expandable from a delivery diameter to a deployment diameter. The delivery diameter is reduced from the deployment diameter for conforming the stent to the catheter. The stent, in its delivery diameter, is coaxially mounted on the catheter near the catheter distal end. The expandable balloon is coaxially mounted on the catheter axially within the stent. The balloon is designed and adapted for expansion of the stent from the delivery diameter to the deployment diameter upon application of fluid deployment pressure to the balloon. The expandable tube component is coaxially mounted on the catheter, axially within the expandable balloon. The tube components is designed and adapted for fluid expansion to provide a securement pressure to the stent in the delivery diameter to maintain the stent in position on the catheter during delivery to the deployment site. The expandable tube component is sized and constructed to be fluid expandable to no more than the delivery diameter. The tube component is essentially equal in length to the stent and the stent is positioned on the assembly essentially coextensive with the tube component.
In another embodiment, this invention is a method for delivering and deploying a stent using an assembly as just described. A catheter is provided having proximal and distal ends. An expandable balloon is coaxially mounted on the catheter. An expandable tube component is coaxially mounted on the catheter, axially within the expandable balloon. The balloon and the tube component are each in an unexpanded condition. A stent is provided which is expandable from a delivery diameter to a deployment diameter. The stent, in a diameter greater than the delivery diameter, is mounted on the balloon. The stent is collapsed to the delivery diameter to conform to an overall profile of the catheter, the tube component and the balloon. The tube component is inflated to provide to the stent a securement pressure, to retain the stent on the assembly in the delivery diameter. The assembly is delivered to a deployment site. The balloon is inflated to expand the stent to its deployment diameter.
An alternative embodiment of present invention is also an assembly for delivery and deployment of an inflation expandable stent within a vessel. The assembly comprises a catheter, an expandable balloon mounted on the catheter, a corrugated tubing mounted on the catheter beneath or within the balloon, and a stent mounted on the balloon. The catheter has proximal and distal ends. The stent is inflation expandable from a delivery diameter to a deployment diameter. The delivery diameter is reduced from the deployment diameter for conforming the stent to the catheter. The stent, in its delivery diameter, is coaxially mounted on the catheter near the catheter distal end. The expandable balloon is coaxially mounted on the catheter axially within the stent. The balloon is designed and adapted for expansion of the stent from the delivery diameter to the deployment diameter upon application of fluid deployment pressure to the balloon. The corrugated tubing is mounted and adhered coaxially onto the catheter and is situated between the balloon and the catheter itself. When the stent is crimped and loaded onto the balloon, the balloon is situated therefore between the stent and the corrugated tubing. The tubing is preferably essentially equal to the length of the stent and the stent is positioned on the assembly essentially co-extensive with the tube component. The tubing on the catheter effectively holds the stent in place, takes up the slack due to recoil and protects the balloon material from being damaged during crimping.
Still another embodiment of the present invention comprises an assembly for delivery and deployment of an inflation expandable stent. The assembly comprises a catheter having proximal and distal ends. An annular collar or the like is coaxially located on the catheter distal end. A fluid expandable balloon is coaxially mounted over the collar at the catheter distal end. The balloon is expandable from a contracted to an expanded state. A stent is coaxially mounted on the balloon. The stent is inflation expandable from a reduced to an enlarged condition, the reduced condition conforming the stent to the balloon, collar and catheter in the preferred embodiment. The stent has at least an end portion overlying the balloon. At least one cup is coaxially mounted on the catheter distal end. The cup has a first end portion which may overlie the stent end portion. The cup and collar are cooperatively constructed and arranged to retain the stent end portion on the catheter in the stent reduced condition when the balloon is in the contracted state. The balloon and catheter are cooperatively constructed and arranged to cause expansion of the balloon from the contracted to the expanded state to cause enlargement of the stent, including the stent end portion, from the reduced to the enlarged condition, and thereby release the stent end portion from the cup end portion. The cup may be axially spaced from the collar but preferably they are relatively close together. The second end portion of the cup may be fixed to the catheter. The cup may overlie at least a portion of the collar. The collar can be shaped as a single member with the catheter, that is integral with it or the collar may be a separate body mounted axially and positioned on the catheter. The collar may be a mounting ring or cylinder axially positioned between stent end portions under the stent and balloon. The collar may be a sheath under the stent and balloon.
A further embodiment is also directed to improved arrangements for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. The stent is held in place on the catheter by means of an enlarged body carried by the catheter shaft within the balloon to which the stent and balloon are fitted, as by crimping in combination with one or more sleeves releasably overlying an end portion or portions of a stent and balloon.